


Polygraph Eyes

by augustrose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Animagus, F/M, Immortal werewolves, Immortality Curse, Legilimency (Harry Potter), Minor Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Occlumency (Harry Potter), Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Prejudice Against Slytherins, Random Flashbacks, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, Slytherins Aren't Evil, Soulmates, Surprises, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolves, age gap, blood purity is stupid, heart of gold - Freeform, heart of ice, no one dies but voldemort, romeo and juliet love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustrose/pseuds/augustrose
Summary: Soulmate AU where the initials are written on the other's wrist when one of them turns 18.Aeliana Diana Frost was orphaned in 1974, at the age of eight. It was eventually Minerva McGonagall who found the young witch hiding in her closet, crying as nothing could prevent her from hearing her parents murdered. She was placed with her pureblood Uncle Anthony Frost, and that event changed her forever. She was placed in Slytherin despite everyone assuming she would be put in Ravenclaw, and a year later, she met Remus Lupin, a boy in his last year at Hogwarts. He was the only Gryffindor who had ever been kind to her. It would be years that passed until they met again, both returning to Hogwarts to teach. What happens when they discover the secrets of the past and discover not only that they were meant to be, but the prophecy that foretold their meeting?
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Main Character, Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. Everyone Lies

_"Honey, when I'm above the trees, I see this for what it is, but now I'm right down in it, all the years I've given, is just shit we're dividing up, showed you all of my hiding spots, I was dancing when the music stopped, and in the disbelief, I can't face reinvention, I haven't met the new me yet." - happiness,_ Taylor Swift

1977

"Frost, Aeliana!" Her surrogate mother called out her name with a fond and expecting smile as the red-haired girl strode forward with a determined smile on her lips. With her mother and father being placed in Ravenclaw and with the closest thing to a mother being the Head of Gryffindor, she could only believe that she would be sorted into those houses.

But before the hat had even been lowered to it touched her head, it screeched out, "Slytherin!"

Aeliana's face dropped as she looked at Minerva, her silver eyes in shock as she hoped she hadn't disappointed McGonagall, who simply looked at her and whispered, "Go join your peers, I'll talk to you after dinner."

With a nod, she let the hat be pulled off her head and walk over and sit at the Slytherin table, ignoring the stares from the other tables. She just felt like she disappointed her family. Well, what family she had left.

The rest of the sorting ceremony went without a hitch and thankfully, dinner went fast to give the new students some time to adjust.

She made her way through the hall, following who was introduced as Head of House Horace Slughorn and couldn't help but spare a glance over her shoulder and found a boy's brown eyes with golden-brown hair. He was older than her, probably about 16 or 17, but he gave her a kind smile as he was pulled away by his friends.

Before she was allowed to go to her dorm room after entering the Slytherin dorms, Professor Slughorn told her that Professor McGonagall would like to have a word with her and she turned towards the door and Minerva made her way towards the young girl, taking her hand and leading her to a bench in the hall so they could talk.

"You didn't disappoint me or your family, Aeliana." She said in a soft voice to the child who was struggling to hold her emotions in.

"I just saw the way everyone looked at me when the hat said Slytherin. I don't want anyone to hate me. Uncle Tony told me about the prejudice against Slytherin." Aeliana said after a moment, allowing a few small tears to make their way down their face.

"The hat determines your house based on some of your traits, not who you are meant to be. Yes, many Slytherins are viewed as evil because of their need for success and their cunning and cleverness, but they are not inherently evil. You are not a bad person, my girl. Your house does not determine who you will be, it will simply help you along the way. My advice; make friends outside of your house and there are more Animagi here than you think so you aren't alone." She said, brushing a bit of red hair out of her face with a smile and looked at her.

"My door is always open if you need to talk, but you should probably get back to your classmates." Professor McGonagall said before standing up and smiling as the girl went back to an expectant Slughorn. "Be safe, my girl." She said, watching her disappear behind the door and sighing as she went back to her office.

She had a letter to write to the girl's Uncle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short introduction I'm aware but the first couple will be short because there aren't many things to fill in here


	2. Identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will bring some insight on Aeliana's character and her future interactions with Remus

_"You ask me what I'm thinking about, I tell you what I'm thinking about, whatever you're thinking about, tell me something I'll forget, and you might have to tell me again, it's crazy what you'd do for a friend." - Daddy Issues,_ The Neighborhood

1978

Minerva McGonagall was seriously thinking of changing professions, especially when she had to deal with James Potter and his group of trouble-makers called "The Marauders".

"You understand that your actions were incredibly reckless, even if it was with good spirit and good intentions." She reprimanded, looking at all of them but relaxing once she saw Remus looking away from her face and not meeting her eyes.

But before she could further reprimand the boys, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. After her blessing to come in, the boys watched in shock as the 12-year old Slytherin opened the door and stood in the doorway, glancing at all of them.

"Sorry to interrupt, Auntie." She said in a soft voice, looking at McGonagall, causing Sirius to look in shock with James.

"It's alright, my dear. What seems to be the matter? Can't sleep?" She said in a kind voice, once again shocking all of them.

"Restless, it appears. Need to blow off some steam, which can't be helped considering all my dormmate does is talk." Aeliana said with a laugh.

"Very well, my dear, I'll send an owl to other patrolling teachers to tell you to leave you be. Just make sure to stay clear of the Forbidden Forest as always." She said with a smile, watching as the girl spared a glance at Remus and offered a smile before she practically bolted from the room, the door shutting behind her.

"Your niece is in Slytherin?" Sirius said with a shocked look on his face still while the boy with scars simply rolled his eyes as McGonagall stared a hole through him.

"She's not my niece exactly, but she is the closest thing that I have to a daughter, yes. But it was her ambitions and cleverness that placed her in Slytherin, not because of the prejudice that many have against them that isolate them now." McGonagall said, feeling a need to protect the girl from the other houses. Because she knew the fact that many in other houses tended to say that they were evil, but sometimes it was only because they were all treated as such.

"Now, I trust that what happened today will not happen again. You all may go but be careful." She said seriously, knowing how the full moon was in a few short days and it was likely the boys would cross paths with her niece roaming the grounds in her Animagus form tonight.

That was a can of worms that she herself could not wait until they found out.

\-----------------------------------

Later that night, Peter had decided to go to bed early, not really wanting to get in any more trouble, but the boys had other plans.

They were scoping out a spot for them to spend the full moon and not put anyone else in danger when they saw a flash of red/orange dart by them. Remus' own heightened senses couldn't see it with how fast it went by them.

But it was fast enough to send the birds nearby flying out, spooked.

They weren't left pondering for long as the running shape finally screeched to stop in front of them.

"Is that a bloody tiger?" Sirius said, faltering in his step as they all were kind of cautious of the creature in front of them.

"Siberian Tiger to be exact," Remus said, staring at the abnormally silver eyes of the tiger. "But the eyes aren't typical for tigers." He continued, raising an eyebrow as the tiger lifted its lips to snarl at the boys before charging at them.

"Duck!" James said, and Remus wrapped his arm around Sirius' back and pulled him down as the Tiger jumped over them.

But when they got up off the ground, the tiger was gone, and in its place stood a specific red-haired, silver-eyed Slytherin.


	3. The Eyes Have It

_"I can't seem to face up to the facts, I'm tense and nervous and I can't relax, I can't sleep 'cause my bed's on fire, don't touch me I'm a real live wire." - Psycho Killer,_ Talking Heads

"You're an Animagus?" James questioned the girl, who honestly seemed more mature than 12 years old. But that didn't mean James should be interrogating her.

"Yeah, been one since I was 7. My mum and dad were both as well, Uncle's not so Auntie really helped me learn how to control the shifts at will before I got to Hogwarts." She said stiffly, her hand clutching her wand as she looked cautiously between the three of them.

"Hey, no one here is going to hurt you because you're a Slytherin, most of all you're McGonagall's niece, we would be mental to do that," Remus said, his scars catching the moonlight and causing her to look at him.

"Sorry, don't trust easily." She said before turning on her heel away from them, her steps echoing against the concrete as she slipped her wand back into her boot and decided to try and get some sleep for the night.

But while Sirius and James commented on how odd she was, especially for a child, Remus contemplated what he saw when she spoke.

She was kind to those she knew, like McGonagall but distrusting to others, and as a child, she seemed well, broken was as easiest as he could put it. Something haunted her, but she was a child, he thought to himself.

He sighed, before returning to the conversation with Sirius and James.

"Notice how she said her parents were, and McGonagall said that she was the closest thing that she had to a daughter. She's probably an only child and orphan." Remus cautioned his friends, who stopped and actually thought for once.

Believe it or not, they had seen her in the library more than once, and she shied away from her fellow Slytherins, taking the company of Ravenclaws or young Gryffindors who didn't judge her based on her house.

It actually made sense, she didn't think she belonged.

Honestly, Remus didn't blame her and rubbed his wrist to distract him and in anticipation for his birthday next year, where the initials of his soulmate would appear. He could only imagine who they would be.

\------------------------------------

That following year was complicated as when he looked on the inside of his wrist on his eighteenth birthday and hummed as he traced the initials, wondering who they could be.

_ADF._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the timeline is a little off but hopefully, it doesn't cause too much mayhem  
> also sorry for the other short chapter but the meeting needed to be short for further purposes  
> i promise that the future chapters will be much better than the first couple


	4. Remembrance of Things Past

_"If I could face them, if I could make amends with all my shadows, I'd bow my head and welcome them." - I Of The Storm,_ Of Monsters and Men

1993

The train ride had rattled him, to say the least.

From the dementors searching for his former friend who had escaped Azkaban to seeing one of his other friends' son and seeing so much of them in him. He wasn't sure he would be able to handle any more surprises or to keep the composure on his face when he saw Harry.

But somehow, he did. Although now that the feast was over, he could begin prepping for the classes to begin as well as meeting the other person who would be periodically teaching the class both with him and when he had to disappear for the full moon.

He didn't know much about them, only that it was a woman who had previously been in Slytherin and had joined what remained of the Order not long after she graduated. She was about six years younger than he and well, he had heard from others that she did not have time for other's bullshit or appeared to care about much. He swore that he heard a whisper from someone on the train that there was a rumor going around when she graduated Hogwarts that she had a heart of ice.

But that couldn't be true, could it?

He hoped that the woman and he would be able to get along and that perhaps another person knowing his secret would not be the worst thing in the world. He was just worried because besides what he had been told, he knew nothing of this woman.

He hummed to himself as he sat at his desk, writing what to teach the students in the next week of classes when he heard a low snarl as an adult tigress advanced toward the castle and watched from his desk as the tiger jumped and landed on the balcony railing and before his very eyes, the tiger stood and became a young woman, her block-heeled boots standing steadily on the railing.

Her white hair laid flawlessly against her shoulders, although it extended to the middle of her back, her silver eyes staring into his own light brown ones. Her arms were covered in about five tattoos each, that he could see, and she had an eyebrow piercing. 

He should have recognized her immediately but with the changes to her aura and appearance, he didn't.

"Hello, Professor Lupin. It is a pleasure to see you again." She said, jumping down from the railing almost flawlessly and it clicked after her articulated words hit certain syllables just right.

"Aeliana?" He spoke in shock, not believing for a second that the young woman in front of him was the child from his memory.

"Ah, so you do remember me," She said, spinning around him and leaning against the doorway into the classroom. "I go by Diana." She corrected with a cautious smile.

"Diana?" Remus said, the woman rendering him in pure shock.

"It's my middle name. Aeliana Diana Frost." She said, keeping her hands to herself. "Sorry for surprising you like that, when you and your friends left Hogwarts, I took up the prankster legacy for a bit. It was hell for Filch, that was sure." She paused before meeting his eyes. "I was sorry to hear about what happened, I was 15 when the news shook the Great Hall. Besides you, Lily was the only other Gryffindor who didn't judge based on their house."

"Thank you for your empathy." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder before noticing as she flinched. "My apologies."

"No, it's not your fault. I have not exactly been touched for a while." She said, rubbing at the bracelet around her wrist, the one that held her soulmate's initials. He swore when she pulled at it for a few seconds that he saw his, and the fact that hers matched his wrist was enough for him to have an inkling that Dumbledore got her to come to teach the class on purpose.

"So you know?" Remus asked, watching as she reached out and placed a delicate finger on one of his scars on his face.

"I've known for a while, but it didn't surprise me when I found out. I'm smarter than I look. But I'm not judging, it wasn't your choice and even if it was, that doesn't mean you should be treated differently for it." She said, pulling her hand away.

"Did I hear correctly that there was a Dementor attack on the train?" She asked after a moment had passed, her once vulnerable eyes now hard with them getting down to business. He gently, careful not to push his boundaries with her too much, drew one of his fingers across the line of her shoulders before sitting down across from her.

"Yes, unfortunately, it was James and Lily's son who almost had his soul stolen by him." He said, not missing her reaction of darkening silver orbs when he traced her back when he faced her. 

She offered a mischievous smirk before raising an inquisitive eyebrow at him. "Luckily for him, you were there," She paused for a moment before continuing, "Once he is settled in and comfortable, perhaps you and I should start teaching him the Patronus charm. If the Dementors are still looking for Sirius and try to come after others because they think they have an inkling of who might know, then they may try again."

"That's a very good point, Ms. Frost. Excuse me, Diana." He corrected himself after a moment.

"It's okay, you haven't seen me in years, Remus. It's bound to startle you for a minute."

After the silence had lapsed between them, his tone took a questioning sound. "So where have you been all this time?"

"That... is a very complicated question."


	5. Skeleton Closet

_"Your little brother never tells you but he loves you so, you said your mother only smiled on her TV show, you're only happy when your sorry head is filled with dope, I hope you make it to the day you're 28 years old." - Colors,_ Halsey

"How is it complicated?" Remus asked as carefully as he could, seeing her hesitance to divulge personal information. He had seen how guarded as she had been as a child and now, it seemed her guard or walls had only grown over time.

"After I graduated from Hogwarts, I traveled frequently. Never staying in the same place for very long, and with my N.E.W.T scores so high, it made it easy for me to take on several professions. I went back to Ireland for a bit, spent some time where my parents and I lived before they died, I was an Auror in Norway for a bit, I worked with Dragons in Bulgaria for about a year. When Dumbledore found me, I was in America, of all places, working as a Hit Witch." She said, expecting him to shy away from her after being told all of that.

"Is that where the scars came from?" Remus asked, startling her again. She had cast a glamour spell so the muggle or average witch eye could not detect the scars that laid across her skin. She was surprised that he could see them when she remembered that he was a werewolf, so his senses were better than normal.

"Most of them, yes. Sorry, I forget your senses are better than most." She said with an apologetic smile.

"You've dealt with werewolves?" He questioned.

"Yes, a dear friend of mine, as well as an ex, were werewolves. So I don't share the ideology that all werewolves are inherently evil. Many do not choose to be one. They should not be hated because of what they are." Diana said with a sad tone that made Remus offer a soft smile. "I've also been tasked in hunting Greyback more than a couple of times, it's always been close." That sentence made him jump and looked at her with a new level of shock. She surprised him, and he could tell that the years he was allowed to teach at Hogwarts would be interesting with her.

"You've hunted Greyback?" Remus asked, leaning forward as his scars caught in the moonlight, illuminating them for her. Although, she just thought that they made him even more beautiful.

"Yes, and he's hunted me. But he's never been able to catch me, I however have always been able to track him. His friends are the only reason why I've never been able to keep him captured. I've been quick enough to transform to avoid lycanthropy but sometimes, a couple of seconds before I could, we would be sitting here as a different story." She said, taking in a gentle breath as she subconsciously rubbed at her shoulder, the clawed scars that laid there under her shirt. He noticed but didn't say anything, knowing personally how conversations about scars could not be easy for anyone.

"I have a feeling that there is more to meet the eye about that story." Remus said although he was patient. It seems that neither of them was entirely tired tonight.

"He was one of the people who had a hand in my parents' murder." She said with a forced smile, although he could see the pain that plagued her in her eyes. Harry was lucky, in some ways, as he had no memories of his parents being murdered in front of him. It seemed that Diana was not so lucky.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, making her give a thankful smile that he didn't push the topic any farther than what she was willing to discuss.

This woman that sat in front of him was nothing like he had heard described when he first was told that a new professor would be coming to assist in classes when he had to rest due to the full moon, it had his mind confused. He was told that she did not care for anything, that she had a heart of ice, that she was cruel to those she didn't trust., but he was seeing the complete opposite.

Perhaps it was because she was his soulmate that made him look beneath the surface, but when she walked in a couple of hours ago, that perception never presented itself. She was kind, a little bit of an overachiever, she was inviting if he went so far as to say that she had a heart of gold instead of ice, but he didn't know what to think. He thought all that she's done, especially being brave enough to become friends with werewolves and go after Greyback by herself and survive, he wondered why she wasn't in Gryffindor. But he saw it, and heard about it from her travels, her ambitions, her skill, and only someone cunning and clever would get her out of situations that would kill her. He admired that.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when her gentle and warm voice spoke up again. "For the full moons, would you like some company? I know that maybe not alone helping some more than most." She said with a smile, and he saw it again. That warmth, the kindness, it was there. Who would willingly put themselves in danger for someone they barely knew?

"I would like that very much if you're only sure that I won't hurt you." He teased.

"Nothing I haven't had before."


	6. Personal Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't startle the werewolf ;)

_"You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables, left a small town, never looked back, I was a flight risk, with a fear of fallin', wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts." - Mine,_ Taylor Swift

The students wouldn't be in class for another day so she and Remus spent the day recovering from the full moon last night as they had both forgotten that September 1st had been a full moon, and she had barely been able to apparate them to the Forbidden Forest before his change took over. 

Luckily, they both left without many injuries although he still needed rest. She estimated that he would be in his rooms until about noon and she would go wake him then. Until then, she wandered the halls while the students attended their required classes, conversing with a few who didn't recognize her. She kept the questions about where she attended school and her house placement at bay, the last thing that she needed was students thinking that she was a Death Eater and evil just because she had been a Slytherin.

Of course, she didn't care what others thought of her, but being compared to Death Eaters when they represented everything she was against was where she crossed the line.

She was one of the people who prevented Dolores Umbridge's plan to prevent werewolves from being employed anywhere because of the simple fact that they were werewolves when many did not choose that life.

She hated that woman, and wouldn't have minded if someone had taken a hit out on her but unfortunately, many in the ministry were too afraid to stand up to her. But she wasn't one of those people.

And when she had shown up to the Ministry with about two dozen people who shared her views, well they suspended Umbridge from making laws like that. Because even though her mother was muggle-born, her father had been a pureblood. A Frost and that was enough for people who knew of them to be wary of her.

While she hated intimidating people, she wasn't above doing so if it benefited her cause.

Shaking her head with a smile, she walked along the halls before stopping in front of the Transfiguration classroom, and then venturing up the stairs and watching from the doorway as her Aunt flitted around the classroom, getting it ready for the next circulation of students.

"What's in today's lesson?" Diana asked, chuckling when McGonagall's head snapped up at the sound of her voice.

"I'm afraid that the lesson is less advanced than you hope. We are teaching second-years how to turn buttons into beetles." She said with an endearing smile as Diana moved forward with a hug, which Professor McGonagall happily accepted.

"Yes, I was afraid that you would stop teaching that one after I used that one on Filch. But it was quite funny." Diana said with a laugh.

"I am certain that he is still terrified of getting on your bad side, considering your level of skill. You certainly would give the Weasley Twins a run for their money, I believe." Minerva said with a soft laugh before grasping her hands as they pulled away.

"It is good to see you, Aeliana." She said, to which Diana responded with an eyebrow raise.

"It's good to see you too, Auntie. And you're the only one who is getting away with still calling me that." Diana said with a laugh.

"You never told me why you decided to go by your middle name, my dear." She said as Diana moved away towards the table.

"Less of a mouthful, with me constantly traveling, it's less likely that people recognize me by name." She said seriously before sighing, "Also, you're probably the only other professor besides Remus that I trust. We both know that Dumbledore doesn't trust me and I trust him about as far as I can physically throw him." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"I know, sweet girl, but he keeps secrets to protect people." Minerva cautioned her with a smile, knowing how the two butted heads many times while she was a student at Hogwarts.

"No, he keeps secrets for what he perceives as the greater good but these secrets get people killed that don't need to die." She said as her jaw hardened before she took a relaxing breath to calm herself before things around her turned to ice, again.

"Anyways, I need to go get Remus up and help him with recovering for tomorrow. Probably not the best idea if the new professor is looking like he has a hangover." She said with a laugh before hugging McGonagall again and walking away towards her and Remus' shared chambers since they taught the same class.

Opening and closing the door to his bed chambers silently, she gave a smile at his sleeping figure before walking over to his bedside and gently laying her hand on his exposed shoulder, touching the old scars that laid there, setting down the chocolate bars on the bedside table.

Although her efforts and being gentle and not startling him quickly backfired as his hand grabbed her wrist and she found herself pinned onto the bed and him hovering over top of her, his breaths coming out in gentle pants.


	7. Handle With Care

_"We fight we get high holding on to love, we came down 'cause nothing was holding us, is it wrong that I still wonder where you are, is it wrong that I still don't know my heart?" - Put a Little Love on Me,_ Niall Horan

They just stared at each other for a few minutes, her catching her breath and him listening to her heart as it beat as fast as a hummingbird's. She was trying not to think about just how close that they were and focused on just trying to slow her heartbeat down instead of accidentally reading his thoughts.

Her Legilimency gift was not exactly perfectly controlled, but she kept it reigned in on a tight leash. She had developed the gift in her early teens and well, there weren't many Legilimens out there that were willing to teach a young Slytherin. She had to learn to control it herself.

Her eyes closed and she let her head hit his pillow as she took in a couple of grounding breaths.

"My apologies, my friend. I didn't mean to scare you." His voice said in a whisper that she couldn't quite ascertain the tone, nor was she focused on it currently.

After a few more breaths, she found that she had been quiet for far too long.

"You didn't scare me, Remus. Startled more like, not scared. I forget that the night before and the day after are the worst for the werewolves, it heightens everything, does it not? Or is my memory deceiving me, my friend?" She said with a teasing glance. For a moment, she swore that his eyes flashed amber as he stared at her but she dismissed it as her mind playing tricks on her.

"Your memory is not deceiving you, I'm afraid. Yes, the day before and after is when we're most agitated, besides the full moon itself when all of our urges are pushed to the surface." He said before realizing he was still holding her wrists to the bed and slowly backing away and laying down beside her. His body was wrapped up in the sheets so she didn't have to worry about getting distracted.

He shifted his gaze from her to what he had heard being set down before he had pinned her down, a smile coming to his face as he looked over at her.

"You brought me chocolate?" He said, his smile turning to what could only be described as a wolfish grin.

"I heard you loved it." She said with a laugh and her grin before looking away from him to have her internal struggle.

"What's on your mind?" He asked softly, reaching over to brush a piece of silver-white off her face, to him she truly looked like a warrior angel. _His warrior angel._

"It's just, I've avoided emotional attachments for years. I don't let anyone get close to me unless I get close to them, or I have one night stands to try to chase away everything that's happened. I was convinced that I didn't deserve a soulmate because like I said, I've known for a while, about more than you being a werewolf. I ran away from everything, the moment I got attached, I left. I went somewhere else and started over each time. But with you, it's different. And that's what's scaring me because I'm here with you and I don't want to run. I've always left. Now, I don't want to run. Not even in the slightest, when we're this close. That's scaring me." She whispered, refusing to look at him until he reached over and pulled her against him.

"I know the feeling all too well, Diana. I studied a bit of psychology in the muggle world, the workings of one's brain. I figured it was as close to legilimency that I would ever get. It's abandonment issues at its finest as well as problems with commitment because from what I've learned, people who say that they're going to stay end up leaving." He said softly, raising a hand to smooth down some of her hair as she rested her head on his chest as she listened to him dissect her.

"McGonagall has been the only constant in my life." She answered, confirming his suspicions from when they were younger; she was an orphan. He decided to just let her talk because he figured if she had truly spent her entire life running and trying not to get close to people, she had more trauma than she talked about.

"I was born on July 31, 1966, in Carlow, Ireland. My parents were a muggle-born, Amina Morna Rae, and a pureblood, Larkin Cian Frost, who met at Hogwarts. The Frosts are a very peculiar family from what I've experienced, they aren't Death Eaters but they are unwelcoming to outsiders." She said with a laugh as she continued to speak. "When I was 8 years old, my parents were killed by Greyback and two Death Eaters, who I now remember to be Antonin Dolohov and Bellatrix Lestrange." 

She let out a wavering breath as the memories threatened to overtake her brain until Remus moved his hands often to remind her that she wasn't there, that she was here in the present with him. Not in the past with her worst memories.

"My uncle was tasked with taking care of me but McGonagall had received word from a source to this day she won't tell me who it was, that they planned on killing them, but she was too late. She was worried because there was more to the Frost family than I knew at the time. So she became a very common face and was kind and warm, the opposite of my family. Like their name, the Frosts were cold. But it was more than that."


	8. Consequences of Advanced Spellcasting

_"When the days are cold and the cards all fold, and the saints we see Are all made of gold when your dreams all fail And the ones we hail, are the worst of all and the blood's run stale." - Demons,_ Imagine Dragons

Remus had heard about the Frosts from his own father, Lyall Lupin had attended school with a Frost, said the whole family was strange.

But his father was not exactly a reliable source of information when it came to topics that involved opinions, he learned throughout his life.

When Diana spoke about her father's family, about her Uncle, he couldn't help but wonder about them. Her voice was laced with coldness and bitter tone that he didn't quite recognize, and he looked down at her on his chest as he let her talk.

"As I said, uncle Anthony is strange, but so is the whole Frost family. They aren't Death Eaters but they don't look kindly on outsiders, which is why it was such a scandal when my father married my mother. As far as I know, the Frost line has either remained single or have married family friends that they don't mind being family, either way not producing many heirs, which is why I have a minimum number of cousins, rather than many. They have their own traditions and are looked on by many of the Death Eater families as blood-traitors, but it is their traditions that set them apart from many others." She said mysteriously, to which he raised one of his eyebrows at her. 

"Now you're not going to leave me on a cliffhanger, are you?" He teased but making sure that she knew that she didn't have to continue if she didn't want to.

"Maybe I'll tell you the whole story another time, sometimes it is better to keep things to yourself. But I will tell you one thing, the Frost family, something that is traditional within their walls. All women have the natural ability of Glaciokinesis, also more commonly known as Ice Manipulation. It allows us to create and manipulate ice and includes turning water into ice and causing it to randomly appear if we aren't in complete control of our emotions." Diana said with a laugh to which he responded with his own silent laugh before looking down at her, brushing his hand through her hair.

"I guess that explains the hair," Remus said to which she pushed off his chest and straddled his waist, making him swallow as Moony marveled at the sight of their mate above them.

"I need you to promise that no matter what, you keep that knowledge buried deep in your mind. There's a reason no one knows." Diana said seriously and Remus was just in the right state of mind to take her seriously.

After a few moments had passed between them, she smiled to herself as she laid back down on his chest.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" She asked him, trying to not think about the feelings that she was experiencing with him. The peace that she had never felt before, for once in her life, she truly felt safe.

"I think I am, the boggart is already in the wardrobe?" He questioned to which she nodded. "Then I'm very sure that we are."

"So what do we do about ourselves?" She asked, sitting up, still on his waist and he stilled his hand that was gripping her waist.

That was something that they had not had the chance to speak about as before she had the chance to change into her tiger form, Moony had pushed her up against the tree but didn't hurt her. He didn't try to eat her, instead, he brought his claws up and outlined where the initials of Remus laid, giving her the answer she wondered about.

"I suppose we do have more to talk about than we thought." He said with a careful smile.


	9. Wine and Roses

_"Are you lost in your lies? Do you tell yourself I don't realize? Your crusade's a disguise, replaced freedom with fear, you trade money for lives. I'm aware of what you've done." - No More Sorrow,_ Linkin Park

Diana pulled herself from off of him and rested next to him once again, knowing that they had a lot to talk about than they most likely had time for, considering that they would be teaching their first class together tomorrow afternoon.

It would be best if they tried to work through the tension of their bond.

"So where should we start?" Diana questioned, a small smile creeping onto her face as he reached over and grabbed her hand.

"Well, I'm sure that you know everything considering your gifted legilimency ability." Remus teased before she shook her head with a laugh.

"Kind of can't help it, but it doesn't mean I'm listening to your brain constantly. Legilimens, from what I've learned over the years, it's different for individual people, that's why it's so hard to teach, nevermind learn. Sometimes, I can everyone's thoughts around me plus my own. Sometimes, I can focus on one person and read their mind alone. For me, it's all about intention. But like I've said, it's different for each person who has the gift. I've also gotten better at shielding my mind so I don't read everyone else's thoughts." Diana said with a laugh. "My gift of Occlumency is why Snape and Dumbledore don't like me very much, they can't get inside my head."

"Well, if Snape dislikes you, it just makes me like you more." He spoke with a playful smirk. "But I'm curious, why do I sense that there's more at play for the dislike that you and Dumbledore have for each other?" 

"Moony?" She questioned, knowing that most normal people wouldn't hear the tone that her voice took on when the older man's name came from her mouth.

Remus responded with a shrug, it wasn't like he could explain the 6th sense that his wolf tended to have. Plus, he was always gifted in divination. Not as gifted as Sirius was, but good enough.

Thinking about Sirius would take him down a rabbit hole that he didn't want to be in, so he shook himself out of his memories just in time to hear her answer.

"Maybe another time, my friend. It is a long story, but he trusts me about as far as he can throw me, and the feeling is mutual. Which is why I was so surprised when he asked me to teach here. He also doesn't like the fact that unless I want to be found, I'm practically untraceable." Diana said with a laugh, noticing his smile.

"It seems to me that you have a lot of long stories."

"Yes, I do. And they're less long stories rather than chapters of my life that have been painful and I'd rather the peace not be ruined by the chaos." Diana said seriously, averting her gaze from him.

But not soon enough so that he didn't see the pain in her eyes. He saw it, and it struck a chord within him. Moony saw his soulmate in pain and before he could quiet the wolf, he had moved his hand so that he pulled her on top of him.

He slid his hand through her white hair, pulling it back so he could see her face, and within his mind, he could feel her presence. So he told her something that he saw had her eyes in shock and had her stilling in his arms. He recalled what she had said about never feeling peace once in her life, that she was always surrounded by chaos.

_I promise you, that as long as I live, I will make sure that you get the life you deserve and know how much you are worth. And let me tell you, you are worth everything, my friend._


	10. Family of Rogues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if it helps you picture them better, I've scripted Diana's height at around 5'7" - 5'10" and David Thewlis is around 6'3"  
> or if you picture the fancast, the most popular one I've seen is Andrew Garfield, who is 5'10"

_"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song." - If I Die Young,_ The Band Perry

The statement stilled her, as she wasn't expecting such loyalty from someone who just met her, mates or not. But then again, when they learned about soul mates, Diana didn't pay much attention. 

After all, after suffering so much loss as a child and teenager, who would believe that someone would be there for her for as long as they lived? She was resigned and contempt with living a life alone, and then Dumbledore had McGonagall contact her and ask her to come to teach at Hogwarts with the new Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts and the man not only was a werewolf but her soulmate.

But she was skeptical of why Dumbledore asked her and Remus to teach there.

Dumbledore always had an interior motive and she knew that he didn't trust her, and she didn't mind being a villain in his mind, it kept him from pissing her off and pushing her too far. 

Now, she was more concerned about Remus than herself. While Remus could still use magic as he was a turned werewolf, he was a kind man, damaged like her, but kind nonetheless. He looked for the good in people, and she didn't want him to become a pawn in Dumbledore's sick game with Voldemort like Harry was. 

She didn't want him to get hurt because Dumbledore didn't have a use for him anymore.

After contemplating this, she realized that she had been silent and still for way too long and shook herself out of her thoughts as she came and rested a hand against his cheek before tracing the scars along her face. Her touch was as light as a feather, and Remus knew that he would treasure the display of softness that she didn't display often.

She didn't speak but he heard the words as loud as if she would have spoken them herself. And in truth, he knew that she was still getting used to having someone who would never leave her.

But he could feel her and knew that she appreciated the promise, even if she couldn't find the words to express her appreciation. He would gladly go to the ends of the world for her. That was how much he felt towards her. 

He knew that he would take things slow, and it would be a struggle controlling Moony around their soulmate, but he would do it. He made a silent promise to himself that he would never allow himself or Moony to hurt her, and made her Moony knew that. And with a somewhat begrudging growl, he agreed.

"So you know everything about me, don't worry I'm just teasing," he said with a playful grin as she looked up at him, "But I barely know anything about you. So how about we take the rest of today to talk? We can do it here or we can take a walk around the grounds." He suggested, seeing her hesitance.

After a few moments of contemplation and weighing the decisions of what could come of him learning about her, she decided to take the risk. If she was to spend the rest of her life with him, then he might as well know about her. That includes her past.

"I'd like that. Are you sure you're up for a stroll?" She asked him, worry etching across her face before she masked the emotion upon realizing that she was displaying it. However fleeting it was, he appreciated the display.

"I am gaining my strength back as we speak, a stroll will not hurt anything," Remus said before squeezing her hand.

She studied him for a few silent minutes and finally getting the answer that she wanted, she nodded and sat up in his bed.

"Alright, if you're sure, let's go."


End file.
